Your Sister
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: I’m ‘dating’ their sister. Well, she’s saving my arse from girls that would pounce on me and rip out my spleen if they had a chance and I get the pleasure of snogging the prettiest girl in the school. Really, I think I’ve got the better end of the deal. P


Hey this is a companion piece to PGGE. Read and review. It's in Harry's POV.

-lain and missie

* * *

Your Sister

I looked around for the 20ith time that night and sighed. How did I get myself into this position in the first place? I mean, there are six, very red faced Weasley boys looking at me like they wished to hang me upside down and use me as a punching bag. Kind of like my Dad did to Snape. I may have faced Voldemort, but right now, six angry Weasleys are scarier than the psychotic nut bag called Voldie.

The reason they're angry? I'm 'dating' their sister. Well, she's saving my arse from girls that would pounce on me and rip out my spleen if they had a chance and I get the pleasure of snogging the prettiest girl in the school. Really, I think I've got the better end of the deal.

See, it all started when school started this year. I noticed her as more than Ron's little sister. Then she got her hair cut and started wearing these clothes that could seriously drive a guy crazy by just looking at her. So, I guess you could say I have a wee little 'infatuation' with her, but I'm not obsessed. It's not like I wait for her all the time or think about her all the time. Me? Obsessed? No. Not really, at least.

I saw her start to dance with Malfoy and my blood ran cold. That was my little vixen. I pushed my way through the crowd surrounding the dance floor. I saw her red curls bouncing up and down as her hips swayed to the music. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she gasped softly. "I believe this dance belongs to me," I whispered in her ear.

We started dancing. Rather dirty, if you know what I mean. She's a great little dancer too, and if it hadn't been for the lacy knickers incident, I wouldn't know how shapely her little arse is. And the fact that was covered by this little red skirt didn't help to conceal it either. I could barely make out the words to the song over the hum of the party, but it was about someone's sister. But instead of making me feel guilty that I was having very dirty thoughts about my best mate's sister, it had the opposite effect. Here I am, dancing scandalously with the sexiest girl in Hogwarts. Too bad all six of her brothers were there.

Ginny could twist, oh Lord could she twist. Her red cami rode up her sides every time she twisted, and my eyes were glued to her. As were most of the eyes in the room.

Heaven was a bit of an understatement because right before the end, we were abruptly pulled off the floor and I found myself face to face with a very red-faced mob of redheads.

Ginny shouted, "Hey, I was dancing there!

Percy: "Yea, with no clothes on."

She had guts. I was about to pee my pants because of the looks they were tossing my way, but she was standing her in nothing but a very short skirt and tank top thing.

Ginny: I have clothes on.

Ron: Not really…

Hermione, much to my relief came up and announced: Ron you stay out of this or I'll never…

She may have finished the last part in his ear, but I wasn't stupid. He turned bright red as she pulled him toward the dance floor and I squeezed my eyes shut. Bad mental images.

Charlie: Harry why is our little Gin dressed this way?

Much to my horror, my voice answered: Well frankly I'm a bit scared shitless right now but this needs to be said. Ginny is not a little girl. She hasn't been since the chamber. You'll do well to remember that.

The expressions were priceless. Feeling extra brave (or stupid, which ever suits your opinion) I added: Oh, and don't call her Gin. She's my Gin.

Before they could kick my arse to the moon and back, I grabbed Ginny's hand and we ran back to the dance floor.

Gin: You're my hero.

I smiled, and despite the fact my stomach and brain were spinning, I said: I know.

Instead of hitting me, she pulled me to her and kissed me.

* * *

Review

* * *


End file.
